Boyfriends, brothers and life
by WolfWillow96
Summary: Follow Elena through her daily struggles with too many overprotective people in her life.


''There's so much.'' Sofia didn't recognize any of the names. ''How are we supposed to choose?''  
Elena didn't know either. They'd never done anything like this. ''So there's this pink bottle, transparent bottles and oh, '' Sofia pointed at some cans on the ground, ''this is what the guys were drinking at school!''. Elena looked a little closer and saw it were cans of beer. ''Maybe we should just go for the pink one. What's the name?'' She took one and read the label. ''Trojka. What do you think?'' Elena handed Sofia the bottle, who turned it over and over a couple of times. ''Now all we have to do is find someone who's willing to buy it for us.'' Elena laughed. ''Look at the guy behind the counter.'' Sofia gave a subtle glance and immediately recognized him. ''That's-'' Her best friend interrupted her. ''Yes, it's the guy I've been flirting with at school. He works here on the weekends.'' Sofia squealed and hugged Elena. ''You're a genius!'' Elena smiled, glad about the compliment. She fixed her hair, straightened her shoulders and walked to the counter, a flirtatious smile playing around her lips. Sofia, grinning, followed and stood right beside Elena. But before they could do anything else, a voice spoke and the girls knew they were screwed.

''Sofia and Elena! What on earth are you doing here?''

The girls turned around and Sofia quickly hid the bottle of alcohol behind her. ''Hi, sweetie, we were just-'' Elena tried to say, but Jake interrupted her. ''Are you serious? And put that bottle back, immediately!''. Sofia quickly whispered ''Shouldn't have called him sweetie,'' before putting the Trojka back in its place. Jake took both girls arms and pulled them outside. ''As if he's not going to tell your brother about this,'' Elena whispered, trying to keep up the pace. Sofia just rolled her eyes. ''I won't have to, he's here.'' Jake pointed at Marcel's car, who was sitting behind the wheel, probably still oblivious to the situation. ''Awesome.'' Was all Sofia said before walking towards him. She knew she had to explain it. Elena wondered how that was going to be. She didn't want to think of her own face-off with her brothers.

''Keys.''

Jake stretched out his arms, his palm facing her.

Well, she first needed to face her boyfriend. ''It's my car, I'm driving.'' Jake groaned and pulled his girlfriend to him, in what seemed to be a hug, but was really a search for her keys. He pulled them out of her jacket and got in the car, waiting for her to get in. Elena knew she had lost a fight and walked to the other side. Slamming the door, she got in.

''Seatbelt.'' Jake started the car and drove them home.

''Please don't tell them.'' She begged. A girl can always try, can't she? She knew it was hopeless, he would never not tell her brothers. Alcohol was something he couldn't stand, it was one of his biggest principles. Jake just ignored her and parked the car, where after he rang the doorbell. Elene stayed in the car, not willing to face the consequences. How had this even happened? One minute, she and Sofia had their whole night planned out, starting with a million preparations where flirting with the register guy had been one of, and the next, she's waiting on her death sentence. How did the boys know they were there? Maybe they had followed them. No, that would go too far, even for Jake and Marcel. What were they doing in the liquor store then?

The front door went open and she could see her oldest brother appear, but only his shadow. She groaned internally, the night couldn't go any worse. At least Sofia didn't have an overprotective boyfriend and four brothers. She only had to deal with one older brother and sister and that's it. Elena had five people that were currently mad at her.

''Elena!''

Harvey yelled, he must be very angry. Damn it Jake, always with his big blabber mouth. She wondered if when they got married, he would still go running to her siblings. Elena definitely hoped not. Time to face the music girl, she said to herself.


End file.
